Henry McCoy (Earth-7045)
As a founding member of the X-Men, intelligently gifted Hank McCoy has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. Born with a physique, strength, and muscular structure greatly resembling an ape, Hank was known as Beast. Later, Hank drank a serum he had created and further mutated himself into a blue furred, strong beast with fangs and claws. While he’s really a very serious and scholarly scientist, the Beast has taken the role of the joker to heart. He’s always cracking jokes and making fun of his opponents, or launching deadly puns. He also greatly enjoys showing off his extensive vocabulary in pretentious and intricate sentences. Hank has developed a wide range of unusual expressions, some of those being French or Latin. Cramming as many polysyllabic, literary and scientific terms in a sentence as possible and still making sense is a sort of sport to him. In short he comes across has a light-hearted, very friendly, highly charming man. He’s also extremely loyal to his cohorts. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Genetic Atavism': It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. Due to a serum he developed himself, Beast transformed from his original ape-like physique to a more cat-like physique. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Dexterity' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' **''Contaminant Resistance'' **''Cold Temperature Reistance'' **''Slowed Aging'' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Razor-Sharp Claws & Fangs' Abilities *'Genius Intelligence': Dr. Hank McCoy is one of the eight smartest people in the world. He has six PhDs, including one in biophysics. A world-renowned biochemist, Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. As the X-Men's resident technological and medical genius, he possesses extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, and electronics. He is also quite the gifted computer scientist and has extensive knowledge of a variety of other scientific fields. Though, he has humbly stated himself to be an amateur in physics and technology. He has an eidetic memory and it shows in his ability to recall complex mathematical or chemical formula with little to no research. He can additionally remember and quote historical text, literature, or even comic strip quotes from memory. Hank is also an accomplished keyboard musician. *'Excellent Hand to Hand Combatant' *'Multilingual': English, German, French, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, Russian, and Latverian. *'Expert Tactician' *'Indomitable Willpower' Weaknesses *'Animal Instincts': For years, Hank McCoy has had to come to terms with his increasing animal instincts Due to Beast's transformation into a cat-like being he has developed a carnivorous taste for flesh, which he is conflicted over. *'Vulnerable Senses' Paraphernalia Equipment The Beast possesses a fully-equipped laboratory in Xavier's mansion. Presumably it holds the latest in biological and material analysis devices. It may also contain Shi'ar technology. Transportation X-Men Blackbird Trivia *The Beast has a weakness for Twinkies. Evidence can be found in his New Year's Resolutions revealed that one of his resolutions was to "Eat fewer Twinkies". *Beast doesn't have blue skin but a fine coat of blue fur. *If Beast loses his higher mental functions and reverts to his animalistic state, he can be brought back by a ball of yarn. Synthetic fiber laced with pheromones, aerosol smart-drugs and light sequences to bring back his higher brain functions. *Hank identified himself as an agnostic, but does believe in God's existence. *Hank played obstacle chess with Nightcrawler frequently. *Beast favors Chamomile tea. *Beast has been a MacArthur Fellows Program recipient, a Nobel Prize winner, and a nine-time recipient of the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Feline Traits Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Fur Category:Blue Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Biochemistry Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Secondary Mutations Category:Healing Factor Category:Climate Adaptation Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Agnostic Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters students (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Beast